Jurassic Park: Genetic Revolution
Jurassic Park: Genetic Revolution is a fan fiction created by Lozzy.94. its television series prequel to the Jurassic Park films and hopefully might become an actually show in the future. it shows isla Sorna when it was a reaserch facility and the challanges Ingen went threw.Lozzy.94 08:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Episode 1: Pilot/Something Has Began. Costa Rico 1978: President's office. "Please sign here," said the president of Costa Rica, a man in a white suit grabs his pen and signs a form that says " lease for Isla Sorna", the President grabs the paper and shakes the mans hand and says "Congratulations, you and your company are able to build your reserch facility". The man lifts his head he has blond hair going white and a shaven face, this obviously is a younger John Hamond. John Hamond says " That's great, you will not be disappointed, I garantee it." Isla Sorna 1980: Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Comples Scientist in white lab coats are all crowding around the half dozen eggs on the table when all the sudden one of them starts to move, everyone looks in amazment and excitment. Suddenly John Hammond walks into the room and says. "i cant believe this is happening" and a young asian man turns around and says "you better believe it Mr. Hammond, all that work paid off" . Suddenly one of the eggs finally cracks open and a dinosaur head pops out and is screaching, everybody is cheering and huggging each other. John Hammond ask the young asian man " is it a Velociraptor Dr. Wu" ,"yes, just as we thought" smiles Henry Wu. Isla Sorna 1985: Run way outside the Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Comples John Hammond is waiting on the runway, then realises he sees a Jet. The Jet comes down and a young man in his late 20 to yearly 30s comes off the plain this was Dr. Ryan Anderson. "Mr. Hammond" Ryan says and John Hammond replies "thats me",Ryan quickly said while shaking John Hammonds hand "its an honour to be apart of this", John Hammond smiled and said "well its a pleaser to have you apart of this, now will you please come with me i have something to show you" and points at a jeep with the InGen logo on it. On the ride John Hammond said to Ryan Anderson " now you have to understand, this is to be completely confidentual you dont tell anybody about what we do or this island", " i understand completely Mr.Hammond". John Hammond went on to say "those building you saw before thats the village after this you will be taken to where you will be living for the next few years, mondays to fridays a jeep will come and pick you up and take you to the facility where you will do the reaserch, got it ", Ryan Anderson nodded and said "got it ". Suddenly Ryan Anderson saw a sign that lead to a different road that said protective goggles must be worn past this point, Ryan Anderson looked at it suspiciously. then suddenly the jeep went into gate protected by an Electric Fence. The Jeep stopped and Ryan Anderson couldnt believe what he was looking at it was a herd of young Apatosaurus grazing. "oh my god, you were right John" said Ryan Anderson , "well you get to study these things every day". All of the sudden Ryan notices a women with the Apatosaurus she walks up to him and John. "So your the famous Dr. Ryan Anderson huh, ive seen some of your work", John Interupts and says "ohh Henry this is Dr. Kathy Greenwood our dinosaur behavior reasercher, " nice to meet you Dr. Greenwood" said Ryan, " like wise" replied Kathy. "Okay Ryan i will leave you here with Kathy, i have to leave the island in 15 minutes, i will see you later this week" John Hammond jumps back into the Jeep and rides off. "So Kathy how long have you been working here" said Ryan " for four years now, im currently working on the behavior of the Apatosaurus right here and the Velociraptors. Ryan says excitenly "you have raptors",Kathy said "yep! want to see them", "more than anything" replied Ryan. Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Comples Ryan and Kathy go to the Lab were there is a Glass Box with six teenage Velociraptors munching on some meat. "wow" Ryan said shooked at what he is seeing, " how dangerous are they" Ryan straight away asked, "extremely and also there intelligent nothing like i have ever seen before, thats why we have to be very careful with what we do ", "i cant believe this is what humans are capable of doing, to actually bring something back to life like this" said Ryan very bodly, "it is amazing isnt it" replyed Kathy while sharing eye contact with Ryan, Kathy soon replyed awkwardly " well, i better get going ill see you later", " see ya" Ryan said quickly and nervously. Security and Survellence room Dr. Wu is in a room looking at a monitor then all of sudden a roar is heard on the speaker, Dr. Wu gulps in fear. Episode 2: Origin Of The King Coast of Isla Sorna three teenagers stumble across the island while on a school field trip. "dude, we are way to far from the boat" said one of the teenagers called Ben. "can we go back this island is giving me the creeps" said the other teenager called Sarah. " look i just want to check whats on this island, dont be such pussys you two" said Scott the leader of the group. the group land on the island . " guys lets just get out of here" said sarah, " why are you scared" said Ben. sarah ignored him, then Ben went up behind sarah and screamed "Boo" and sarah got startled then got picked up by Ben and started tickling her, " let go of me" yelled Sarah, "come on you know you like it, dont think i dont know what happend between you and steve back on the ship" laughed ben " nothing happend alright" said sarah angrily. Scott interupted saying "guys shut up, i think i see a fence or something over there", Ben jokingly said " this island looks like it belongs in a Dinosaur movie or something". "I think this fence is electrifed" said Scott, "why would there be a electrifed fence here" said sarah looking strangely at the fence. "hey look theres a hole going to the other side of the fence, we might be able to fit" said Scott excitingly, Ben replied " dude, if the fence is electrofied its suppose to keep something in and something out, any idiot knows that". Scott grabbed Sarahs and Bens back packs and threw them over the fence, "hey, why did you do that for" sarah said. " see now we have no choice but to go to the over side" said Scott, Ben looked at Scott and said " your an Asshole you know that". The three went into the hole and into the other side of the fence. "Hello" yelled Scott as it echoed, "shut up" sarah whispered. " come on whats the worst thing that can happen" smiled Scott. All of the sudden A loud roar is heard from the distance then the three teenagers ran to the other side of the fence, as they did a Tyrannosaurus ran out of the of bushes and stopped when it realised the teenagers were on the other side of the fence already, the teenagers couldnt believe what they were looking at, the T-Rex walked back to jungle. The teenagers were still standing still with there eyes wide open and heavily breathing. a few moments later a bunch of jeeps with ingen logos on it drove up to the teenagers. the drivers grabbed the teenagers and said "you three need to come with us". Henry Wu's Office Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Prequels Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories